The Bet
by yayme2012
Summary: PostEclipse:One shot:companion to Do You Remember: Bella and Edward make a bet about who will jump on each other first... Mostly fluff!


A/N: Okay, okay, I know I haven't posted new chappies of Hermione's Diary or Cullens At the Zoo! Just wanted to write some sexy fluff! Ehehehe.

**FYI: This is after Bella has changed, and she has temperature power (for more, read **_**Do You Remember**_**). This happens… sometime after Do You Remember (so about 10-20 years after Eclipse).**

Trying to think of anything else important... um, sorry if it seems like Bella's a slut… well they're married vampires anyways!

Phew… Done with my long A/N!

The Bet

Bella POV

I brushed my hair for what had to be the thousandth time, grimacing at Alice throughout the torture. Living with Alice was like being a Barbie Doll- but all the time.

"Am I done yet?" I whined, hoping she would just give up already. I could always just change out of the clothes later.

"No! And don't you even think about changing," she added. Damn it.

Thankfully, Edward's head appeared in the doorway, saving me from further makeovers.

"We're going to be late," he called softly. I was at his side in a flash. He picked me up, bridal-style, and kissed me as he carried me downstairs. My hand tangled in his hair and he melted into me. His legs almost buckled when I upped the heat and he kissed me even harder.

We got so into it that we didn't notice the whole family staring at me until we broke free, gasping. Emmett looked on in mock disapproval.

"Now, now, children, save the fun for your room," he clucked. I blushed hotly, although my cheeks didn't turn red. Jasper glared at him for the sudden flare of emotions in the room. This was a strange house to live in, what with all the mind-reading, future-predicting, emotion-changing, and heat going on.

"Yeah, get a room, you two!" Rosalie snapped teasingly. "You guys are even worse than us." Our faces fell. The others pretended not to notice as we all walked out to the car. Edward and I hung back as the others zoomed off toward school.

I sat and swung in the porch swing, thinking. Edward sat beside me and brushed his hand on my cheek. He kissed my collarbone and moved up to my face. He was startled when I brushed him away.

"Not now," I replied, worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. His eyes were darker than normal. We had to go hunting, and soon.

"Well, nothing really," I laughed nervously. He visibly tensed. "You know, other than the fact that we can barely keep our hand off each other when we're in the same room."

"Don't let Rose get to you," Edward said comfortingly, rubbing my back.

"It's not just that… We rarely go a night without having sex." I shrugged.

"Well, we're vampires," he stated incredulously. "We don't sleep. What the hell else are we supposed to do?" A thought crossed his mind. "Wait, you like having sex with me, right?"

"No, of course I do!" I squeaked, a little too quickly. He smiled, thinking he had won. "But-" He stiffened. "Even though I love doing it with you…" He smiled again. "That doesn't change anything."

Edward looked at me in unspoken question. I sighed. "I don't want your family thinking that-" I switched gears. "I mean, we're more physical than Emmett and Rosalie, or Jasper and Alice, or Carlisle and Esme… combined!"

"And?" He didn't see a problem with that.

"Aren't you a little… concerned?"

"Not really," he shrugged, and headed towards the car. I grabbed his arm quickly.

"Edward, we seriously need to stop, at least a little," I begged. Edward was instantly livid. He sputtered for a full minute. Guess he liked it more than he let on.

"Well," he smirked, "you're always throwing yourself on me, and how can I say no?" I knew he didn't really mean it, but it still made me furious.

"You do it more than half the time," I reminded him, my teeth gritted.

"Do not!" he instantly retorted. Ugh. We were starting to sound like two year olds. I massaged my temples before speaking.

"There's only one way to solve this," I took an unneeded deep breath. "A bet."

"Hmm?" he asked in interest.

"What I'm saying," I said slowly, "is that I bet you will throw yourself on me today. At least, before I throw myself on you."

"Yeah, right," Edward scoffed. "I mean, what are we betting?" Hmm. This would have to be good. Aha!

"I get to drive… the Vanquish… for a week!" Muhaha. This was a good one.

"No. Way." His eyes were hard. He hated my driving. It was even faster than his now, and although I hadn't wrecked a single car yet, he still thought I would.

"Fine, if you admit you're a sex addict," I trailed off.

"No, no! I- I- I'll take the bet," he gave in. Edward knew how hard this would be for him. It would be hard for me, too, but I vowed not to let him see it.

"Then it's settled!" I chirped, pulling him towards the car.

The Bet

The car ride was uncomfortable, but manageable. There were too many memories of… erm… after school activities in there. Edward's fingers were clenched on the steering wheel the whole time, to avoid reaching out to me. I let out the breath I had been holding when we reached school. I hurried to my first period class that was thankfully not with Edward.

I mumbled an apology to the teacher and slid down in my usual spot next to Alice and Rosalie. They waited for me to speak impatiently. In quick whispers, I told them my plan. They both grinned evilly. They had so much experience with impossible bets I knew they could help me. They turned their attention to my plan and thought with all their might.

The lesson was still boring, something I had learned, so I decided I could have some fun with Edward. I knew exactly where he sat in his first class, in the lab right next to our classroom. I concentrated on the papers I instinctively knew would be sitting on his desk and felt them catch fire in my mind. I also felt them be suddenly extinguished.

I leaned over the desk to Alice. "Tell Edward he's no fun," I whispered, pouting. She nodded and I could picture Edward clenching and unclenching his fist. He would crack by the end of the day.

The Bet

Edward caught up with me in the halls after class.

"What the hell?" he whisper-yelled. I shrugged nonchalantly and continued walking. "I didn't know you wanted to win that badly," he said, pulling me aside. I shrugged again. "I mean, come on? Asking Rosalie and Alice to picture their sex lives? Not exactly fun for me."

I pulled close as if to kiss him. His eyelids fluttered. I pulled away and he looked stunned. "Sorry, Eddie, but I play to win." I skipped away down the hallway. Edward glared after me.

The Bet

Lunch was taking FOREVER. I was sitting across from Edward and all he did was brood. Honestly, he had no sense of competition.

He suddenly chuckled, as if he could hear my thoughts. I glared at him suspiciously, then relaxed. He probably wasn't planning anything. I suddenly felt a wave of lust and leaned across the table toward him. It was all I could do not to leap over the table. I had a fierce need to touch him, to kiss him…

Edward's chuckle interrupted my thoughts again. I felt the lust kick up a notch. I glared at Jasper. He smiled innocently. The others at the table seemed unaware of the current power struggle.

Waves of lust were pelted at me and I could almost scream from all the pressure. Edward raised an eyebrow and I tightly smirked back. I concentrated on Jasper's food and it burst into flame briefly.

"Hey!" Jasper squealed like a little girl, staring at his charred food.

"It's not like you were going to eat it," I muttered, and continued to pick at my roll. Edward looked down in submission. His plan had failed. I watched as his head sunk lower. He suddenly looked up, a spark in his eyes. I didn't have time to wonder what he was planning because the bell rang.

I dumped my tray in the trash and waited for Alice and Rose. We had the next class together. Alice paused and I could tell she was having another vision.

"Bella! Watch out!" she cried, when she snapped out of it.

"Watch out for wha-" I was cut short as Emmett barreled into me with a light crash. I cursed him under my breath as I went down. However, a cold body blocked my fall. Edward. Ever the gentleman.

I was breathing huskily on top of him, but I made no move to get up. We stared into each others' eyes in a silent face-off. I knew the emotion pouring off of us was definitely not produced by Jasper. We finally had to get up, as some of the students were staring at us oddly.

I dusted off imaginary dirt and left with the remainder of my dignity. I could hear Emmett roaring with laughter after he rounded the corner. I would so get Edward back for this.

The Bet

I was in our room, formulating my plan. I changed quickly.

"Oh, Edward!" I called downstairs.

I heard his steady steps up the stairs; he had no idea what mood I'd be in. I saw the surprise on his face when he opened the door. I was standing in our room with nothing but my skimpiest lingerie on. His gaze lingered for a little too long until he looked at my face.

"What did you want?" he asked, his eagerness showing.

"Oh, I couldn't get this strap tied quite right," I whispered huskily, and turned around so he could tie it. He practically went into shock when he saw the tiny thong. It was uncomfortable, but oh so worth it.

Edward brushed closer to me, and tied it quietly. I could see he was using all his self control. I absent mindedly wondered when he would crack. I had a sudden thought.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" I asked, wrinkling my nose. The room suddenly heated up. "Ugh." I slipped both tiny squares of fabric off and I could see Edward's eyes bug out. Not long now… three… two… one…

He was kissing me passionately; we had both been waiting all day for this. I pressed myself to him and he pulled me to the bed. I splayed my body across it and he hovered over me.

His kiss sent a tingle down my spine. I crushed my lips eagerly to his and we were one. A smile tugged at my lips as he worked his way downwards. When he finally came up for air, he gasped and could only grin at my expression. We continued kissing until he pulled away, amused.

"This was what I was waiting for all day," Edward moaned. I could only stare and grin, waiting for more. "Why are you smiling so much?"

I kissed him deeply again before answering.

I whispered happily, "I win."


End file.
